Some traditional QA systems may engage Subject Matter Experts (SMEs) to create the ground truth (candidate QA pairs) as part of QA system training. In some QA systems, the collection of this ground truth may be difficult and time consuming. For example, the process for this may have a unique set of questions that are given to each SME to create this set. In other example systems, a collaborative model may be used where each SME is given the same questions and then through a group decision (e.g., voting) come up with the most popular answers that are used to create the set. Thus, the collection of this ground truth may be one of the larger costs and efforts put forth when adapting to a new domain or customer.